Three in between
by Reeja Andes Winner of 34 Games
Summary: Three generations of the questers children have met. And now they have to find Sandwhich's broken sword.
1. Chapter 1

Henry hated his name. He hated the sound of it and most of all he hated the story behind it. Henry was the cousin of his Great Great Grandmother, Luxa. Henry was a traitor. He had betrayed the humans. This Henry however had no plan to betray anybody. All he wanted was to live out his life with his siblings, Gregor and Luxa. They're names were magnificent. Named after the warrior who called and the Queen who made peace with all warmbloods. Henry sighed then went to talk with Luxa. She always understood. Henry wondered for the tenth time today of Luxa thought Henry would betray her like what happened to their namesake. He entered the room and smiled for a moment then frowned. "How ya doin'?" He asked using the Overlander words Solovet (No not the real one. Her namesake. Granddaughter to Luxa and Gregor), his mom, used. "I be fine. What of you? Has Tilon teased you again about your name? " She said noticing his frown. Henry nodded. Luxa stood up and started out the door. Henry stopped her. "As much as I would like you and Gregor to go all 14 year rager on his butt, he is only 7 like me." Luxa sighed. "Why do you always come to me? You know Gregor could solve this peacefully." Henry shook his head. "I don't want Gregor. I want you to help." With that he curled up in Luxa lap and went to sleep. Luxa petted him for a moment like a cat then she too drifted off to dreamland.

Luxa awoke to a light knocking on her door. It was Gregor and Mother. Their faces were gray as rock. "What? What happened?" She said sacredly. Luxa sprung up with Henry falling on the floor with a thump and promptly woke. Luxa grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the door. Gregor sighed before answering "It turns we are in a prophecy. Just like our namesake." Luxa saw stars. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up again with Henry over her and Gregor leaning back a bit but still looking tense. _He always looks that._ Luxa thought. _He grew up fast. Like me. _ Se sat up and Henry stumbled backwards. "What does it say? Is Henry in it?" She cast a nervous glance at the boy at the head of the bed. He was to young to go on a quest. Gregor remained silent while a slight tear formed in his eye. "No! He can't go! He is too young! I forbid it!" Right when she was about to have a mental breakdown her mother, Solovet, walked in and snatched the scroll out of Gregor's hand. "First, hear the prophecy." She started to read in a firm voice

_**Now that Peace is almost at hand**_

_**The Warmbloods make their final stand**_

_**Coldbloods take the sword of might**_

_**The one that with the warrior used to fight**_

_**Get the sword, Get the land**_

_**Warmbloods get the Underland**_

_**The Warrior, The Traitor, The Queen**_

_**Come together with three generations in-between**_

_**Along with Six fliers, Three gnawers and One crawler**_

_**All blood of questers before**_

_**After the fight,**_

_**Only 4 will lose light.**_

_**If Warmbloods lose the final stands**_

_**Under goes to Overland**_

After Solovet was done reading Henry piped up. "Who is the traitor?" Gregor spoke without hesitating "You" Luxa shot Gregor a glare as Henry burst into tears. "Shhh…. It is okay Henry. I know you're not a traitor" Henry Sobbed louder then spoke in a thin wavering voice. "Gregor. Luxa. You are reincarnations of your namesake. As I am I" As they started to protest he pointed to the prophecy. "It is called Prophecy of Reincarnations "I am The Traitor. But I will **not **do his deeds. I will be me. Just Me. " Henry finished his speech and Luxa looked at him astonished. This was not the speech of the 7 year old. This was a warrior, a thinker. "Is this true? I am The Queen? He is The Warrior?" She asked Solovet. "I suppose." She sighed. "Know you Ripred? One of the first questers?" When she nodded Solovet went on. "His descendants and Lapblood's are joining the quest. Same as Aurora and Ares descendants. The gnawers will arrive shortly. Luxa heard a tap on the door and went to look out of the peephole. She saw a flash of brown then jumped back as the door flew open and she was left staring into the face of a giant rat, poised to kill.


End file.
